The Horrible Histories Band
by melodixa
Summary: Sam wants to raise more money for HHTV News, so she gets some Horrible Histories characters to form a band.
1. Chapter 1

_Sam needed more money for HHTV_

_To make better Bob Hale reports, you see._

_Then an idea popped into her head._

_"I will create a great band!" she said._

_With some historical figures I've met._

_I think this is my best idea yet!"_

Chapter 1

Just Getting Started

Sam looked at the familiar faces. Charles II, Henry VIII, Francis I, Pachacuti, and the Shouty Man. She couldn't believer her luck. Five members already! "OK," she said. "What will you be doing in my band?"

"I'll be playing the flute, Charlie will be playing the harp, Henry will be playing his lute, and Francis will be playing the harp." said Pachacuti.

"What about the Shouty Man?" asked Sam.

"Oh," said Pachacuti. "He said he'd help with advertising."

"OK, great," said Sam. "Well, this band needs a name. Any suggestions?"

"How about _Party On_?" asked Charles II.

"No. That only applies to you. We need something that applies to everyone."

"How about _Royalty Forever_?" suggested Pachacuti. 'We're all royalty except the Shouty Man, and he's just advertising."

"I don't mind," yelled the Shouty Man.

"Ok, great!" said Sam.

She got Francis I who was a good artist, to design the logo for _Royalty Forever._ So far, her idea was doing great.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Boudicca The Bouncer

The next day, Sam answered the door and found a familiar redhead standing there.

"Hey, can I join your band?" she asked.

"Sure, Boudicca," said Sam. "What's your instrument?"

"This," said Boudicca, holding up a strange object. It looked like a metallic tube. On one end was an animal's head, with a floppy tongue. "It's called a Carnyx," she said.

"All right, said Sam. "I don't know of such an instrument. Can you please play it?"

Boudicca blew on one end, and a horrendous sound emerged from the instrument that shook the whole room.

"Ow!" said Sam. "That sounds like an elephant being attacked by bumblebees!"

"Well, it is meant to scare the enemy away." Boudicca admitted.

"I'll say!" said Sam. "It'll scare our audience away, too!" Then her face brightened. "Wait! We need a bouncer for our performances. I'm sure you'd be great!"

"I'm more than happy to do it," said Boudicca.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The First Gig

After three days of advertising by the Shouty Man, Sam announced that _Royalty Forever_ would have their first performance a week later. "It's going to be in the Tudor Era," she said. "Shakespearean times. Shakespeare has kindly let us use his Globe Theatre to perform. Boudicca and I will be sitting in the audience, making sure that all goes well. And we'd better compose a song quick."

A week came and went. Before they knew it _Royalty Forever _was up on stage, only the slightest bit nervous. Sam and Boudicca were sitting in the audience. Sam was optimistic that it would go well, and Boudicca was alert, scanning the audience for anyone who would ruin the show.

Things ran smoothly, except when Charles II sang a note slightly out of tune, and one of the groundlings threw a rotten tomato at him. Boudicca grabbed him by his collar and threw him out the door, and nothing like that happened for the rest of the performance.

That night, Charles II threw a party to celebrate the firs gig of _Royalty Forever._ And Sam was pleased when she found out that the band earned a decent amount of groats. Soon she would have enough money to improve the Bob Hale reports.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Shakespeare The Songwriter

Suddenly, during the festivites, there was a knock on the wooden door. Sam opened it and saw Shakespeare.

"Hey, what do you want?" she inquired.

"I saw your talent onstage," he said. "You have a lot of potential."

"Why, thanks." Sam blushed. To be honest, Shakespeare _was _a bit cute...

"Er...is it okay if I help write your songs?" he asked.

"Why, sure!" said Sam. "The more, the merrier!"

"Great!" replied Shakespeare. Then he turned to Boudicca, and said, "You did make some great insults as you whisked that rude groundling out the door. Want to have a insulting match, you poisonous bunch baked toad?"


End file.
